1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a solar cell.
2. Related Art
A solar cell converts light energy into electrical energy, and various types of configurations of solar cells have been proposed according to the semiconductor used. In recent years, CIGS-type solar cells have been emphasized for the simple manufacturing process thereof and the ability to realize high conversion efficiency. A CIGS solar cell is configured from a plurality of unit cells connected in a series, where one unit cell is composed, for example, of a first electrode film formed on a substrate, a thin film that includes a compound semiconductor (copper-indium-gallium-selenide) formed on the first electrode film, and a second electrode film that is formed on the thin film. The second electrode film is formed in a groove in which a portion of the thin film has been removed, and the first electrode film and second electrode film are electrically connected (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-319686, for example).